Twists and Turns
by Mrs John Trueman Carter I
Summary: Chapter 3 is uploaded - R/R. C'mon people read his. I think its good.
1. The stick

I don't own ER. To my knowledge there are no spoilers. If there are I am sorry.  
  
*********  
  
"Oh shit! This isn't happening. Oh my god, what have I done? I'm a nurse for heavens sake; I should've known better." "Abby for heavens sake stop being so hard on yourself." "Susan I'm pregnant!" Abby shouted, still clutching the stick with the pee on it like it had plague or something. Her cheeks were rosy red from the tears that where strolling down them. In typical E.R fashion a pager went off. They both looked but it was for Susan. "It's Carter. I'll see you later. Don't stress OK." Susan gave Abby a quick reassuring hug and set for the door. "Susan!" She turns round to see Abby has now finally put the stick down. "Don't say anything to anyone will you?" She asked desperately. "Promise."  
  
What the hell am I going to do? I can't have a baby. Well I can but do I want one? Err... Oh I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. I've never actually thought about it. WE haven't talked about it. Every thought was entering Abby's mind; Good and bad.  
  
I can't believe I'm thinking like this. This is supposed to be the happiest day of a woman's life instead, I'm sitting staring at the little blue line hoping it'll go away. But it won't will it? Nope!  
  
Pull yourself together Abby Lochart. This is going to be ok. You'll sort it. God only knows you're used to sorting things.  
  
What will he say? What will he do? Normally I can read this man like book but nope, not this time. I have no idea what he's going to say.  
  
A tall man entering the room interrupted Abby's thoughts.  
  
And there he is the father of my child. The sweetest man in the whole world was gonna be my baby's dad.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"I've been called a lot of things in my time Abby but the devil? Really? I'm an angel." He walked over to her and stopped mid way.  
  
Damn! She forgot to put the stick in the bucket. She stood up and forced a smile. He looked at her with those huge eyes that made her heart melt.  
  
"Is that your pregnancy test?" He felt a little stupid for asking this but he was kind of naive when it came to this sort of stuff, well he acted naive.  
  
"Yes. I'm...We're...pregnant"  
  
Short and sweet. I promise the next one will be longer. So stick around if you want to know who the daddy is although I think you know and just what will he think about having a baby. And will he ever find out about the "abortion". I promise it won't turn into Jerry Springer, however there will be some issues. I have done quite a few chapters but I'm the kind of person who edits a lot. R/R and I'll keep posting. 


	2. Where is she?

Chapter 2 - Confused?  
  
"Really? He was happy, you could tell. "Yep. You happy 'bout it? She asked half scared. "Well yeah, I mean, aren't you? He didn't need an answer, the look on her face told him that there where about a hundred different emotions going round her head. He walked towards her and she practically fell into his arms and began to cry. This was most unlike Abby; She thought she would never let anyone see that she had a weak side. But the wall that she had spent so long building around herself had caved in all over her.  
  
"John Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't leave me. I can't do this on my own. Please?" "Abby I'm not going anywhere. You're having my child. Why would I leave? The woman I love more than anything is having a child with me, what could possibly drive me away?" He was trying to be reassuring but it wasn't working. "You will leave, trust me. What if I said I don't want this baby?" John's face fell. He was dumbstruck, he seriously didn't think that was an option for them and he wasn't trying to be naive on this one he was sincere. "Huh, what would you say then?" Her voice was getting higher; suddenly that wall that she built had sprung back up into place letting no one in. "Abby are you saying you don't this child? Why?" What the hell is she doing? If she is trying to hurt me it's bloody working. "Abby answer me." He was very aware of the fact he shouting and that every member of staff would know about this little, or rather big domestic.  
  
"No! I don't want this baby. Are you happy now?" And with that she left leaving John, the man she loved more than life feeling more hurt than he had ever felt. *********  
  
Damn it! He thought as he dropped the can of soda on the ground. Abby had been pre-occupying his brain for the past 4 and half-hours since they had that rather unpleasant talk. She had left the hospital just after the row. She didn't tell anyone so he had no idea where she was.  
  
What the hell is the point in having a cell phone if you're not gonna have the damn thing on? Where the hell are you Abby? We need to talk. Call me at Gamma's when you get this message. I love you.  
  
After everything that happened today he still felt it would be wrong not to say I love you.  
  
************************  
  
"John, maybe she is just clearing her head, you have to give her time. A little space is all she needs. Have some coffee." She gestures towards the coffeepot that was bouncing like waves on the counter.  
  
"I don't feel very much like coffee just now Gamma." He said gloomily.  
  
"Well I do. Go and make your grandmother a cup of coffee. I need anything I can get to keep my strength up these days. You should know that, you're a doctor."  
  
She always had a way of making him feel better. She was the most amazing person in the world to him. Apart from Abby, no one even came close to how he felt about his grandmother.  
  
He handed her her coffee and kissed her on the cheek while saying goodnight. He headed up the stairs and the only thing that entered his mind was where Abby was.  
  
There you go. I need your help for the next chapter though. I need you to decide whether Abby is at Luka's or Richards' house. Whichever person she visits they will be the ones she tells about her abortion. I have good ideas for both but you decide. Hurry and tell me so I can get it up. The next chapter is abit onfusing though because It should be happening at the same time as the end of this one so bare with me and we'll all get there together. R/R as always. Sharon 


	3. Where she was

Chapter 3 - Where she was.  
  
This chapter is happening at the same time that John is wondering where she was. I am not sure was Richards's occupation is but I took a guess.  
  
3:00 p.m. Abby is taking a walk.  
  
He has to know. If I'm gonna have this baby he needs to know or I'll feel guilty towards him for the rest of my life. I know I've upset John but he'll understand when I explain things to him. Right now though, Richard is my priority. God, I never thought I'd say that: Richard, my priority? Yeah right. It was usually my priority to avoid him but now I couldn't.  
  
If I don't get this off my chest I'm going to go mad. That sounds selfish. This isn't about me, well technically it's about me but really it's about Richard and his right to know about my abortion. I hope he still works here. If not I'm stuffed.  
  
Abby had entered a strange, yet very familiar hospital. She used to come here when she was meeting him from work. The reception was quiet.  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Richard Lockhart. Is he here?" She asked twiddling with the buttons of her jacket sleeve.  
  
"Yes he is. I'll just get him, Who will I say is calling?" The young girl asked with a strange grin spread right across her face. Abby knew that grin, she had seen all too often at county to dismiss it. The receptionist was being nosey, not helpful.  
  
"Tell him his ex-wife is here." The nosey nurse left satisfied. No doubt the whole of the staff would by days end but Abby didn't care; she didn't have to work here, he did. Big deal.  
  
"Abby. This is a shock. What're you doing here?" He was trying to be nice, she had to give him that but he was still a schmuck.  
  
"I need to talk to you!" She beamed at the nurse who was now back at her desk pretending to be doing her work so she could eaves drop on the conversation. "Alone!" She added very cheekily.  
  
"I'm off in like 10 minutes. You can wait here if you like."  
  
"Ok. 10 minutes. But don't go sneaking through any back doors though. This is important." She liked to be in control and in order for her to do so she had to stay calm. He went back to work.  
  
Abby took a seat on the rather comfortable chairs.  
  
Ok. I'm here. All I have to do is tell him, wait for his response and go. I'm ok about telling him I just want it to be over. Abit like closure. Yeah, closure that's what it is. After 4 years I need closure? Yeah right Abby, Good one! Oh here he is. Quicker than I thought. All the back exits must be closed.  
  
I'll tell him then go.  
  
*****************  
  
"So, here we are in my car at 5 in the evening, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. What's going on?" He questioned.  
  
"When did you become a newsreader?" She asked cockily.  
  
"Excuse me" he replied rather dumbfounded.  
  
"....So here we are in my car at 5 in the evening." She mimicked.  
  
"Did you come here to make fun of me or to tell me something?"  
  
Abby spilt everything out; the abortion, why she finished with Luka (even though that had nothing to do with it) and John. The only thing she didn't tell him was about her new pregnancy.  
  
"Abby, why the hell are you telling me all this for?" She couldn't tell whether he was angry or not.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant. I needed you to know about your child so I could figure out what to do now."  
  
"You're pregnant? What do you mean you're pregnant?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I mean I'm having a child. I'm having John's baby Richard."  
  
All of a sudden the car stopped. They where at a school entrance: Not a good place to park under the circumstances.  
  
"You're pregnant with John's child, yet you felt the need to get rid of mines. Are you insane? Why? Why John and not me? I mean, I know we weren't good for each other but why take it out on a baby."  
  
"Richard I didn't do it out of spite or hatred. I never loved you enough to have your child. Could you seriously imagine us a parents evening together? He chuckled. "No, I didn't think so. You have Alexis now. You're happy, I'm happy. I just needed you to know about the...well I needed you to know."  
  
There I said it. He isn't saying anything. What do I do? So much for my 'Tell him and leave' theory.  
  
They sat there in silence for about an hour. He broke it.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Richard turned around to look at Abby.  
  
"Pardon?" She said confused.  
  
"I'm happy for you and John. Congratulations."  
  
"You're happy? What about the...?"  
  
"That's in the past Abby. You're right, we would have been hopeless together. It would have been wrong to try and fix are marriage with a baby. I'm glad you told me, better late than never I suppose."  
  
"I'm sorry I made your life hell." Abby said sincerely  
  
"We were both pretty good at that. C'mon, I'll take you home."  
  
He drove me to my front door. I look up at the window. Mom is standing there with the phone in her hand, probably John. Oh God, John! I totally forgot he's supposed to be having dinner tonight. What have I done? He is probably annoyed with me for my reaction. Oh crap.  
  
There you go, another chapter up and running. I'm not getting alot of feedback so I don't know whether or not I'm doing OK. R/R and I'll keep going. 


End file.
